


Siscon Con

by arandomshipper (Giveadogabone)



Category: Frozen (2013), Kill la Kill, RWBY, YuruYuri
Genre: But kind of, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, No Incest, Seriously nothing happens, Well maybe a little, What it says on the cover, but not really, even though SOME people definitely want it to, not mentioning any names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveadogabone/pseuds/arandomshipper
Summary: So Yang Xiao Long, Satsuki Kiryuin, Elsa Arendelle, and Akane Akaza walk into a cafe...





	Siscon Con

The four friends settled into their seats at their favorite booth. As one, they dreamily looked at the ceiling and sighed contentedly.

"Little sisters are soooooo cute!" They all said in sync.

"Her attitude..." Said Satsuki.

"Her mannerisms..." Said Elsa.

"Her spunkiness..." Said Yang.

"But most of all..." Said Akane.

"Her face!" Three of them finished. Yang looked around, confused. "Wait, who said body?"

"No one. You must be imagining things." Akane replied innocently.

"Oh, okay." Yang said uncertainly. Then her face cleared. "But anyway, yeah, her face! It's so expressive!"

"And naive!" Elsa followed up.

"And guileless!" Satsuki put in.

"And sexy!" Akane said. The other three looked at her strangely. "I mean, innocent! It's so innocent!"

"Yeah!" They all agreed.

"All the faces she makes are so cute!" Yang exclaimed. "Like her embarrassed face, when I pull out her baby pictures in front of all our friends. She gets this huuuuuuuge blush thing going. Especially if Weiss is there. So cute!"

"Or her excited face when I throw her a ball!" Elsa said. "This one time, I made an ice statue of her right in the middle of the ballroom. She was so excited I thought she was going to go right through the roof!"

"Yes, the cuteness factor the imouto's many expressions cannot be overemphasized." Satsuki solemnly stated. "Especially when she is angry. Like when I told her that a bokken is not the same as a scissor blade, and her knowledge of combat would not make her a kendo expert, but she still insisted on me teaching her body that lesson the hard way. Repeatedly. I believe I could've cooked my morning eggs on her face, she was so mad."

"But the best is definitely her frightened face!" Said Akane. "Like when she thought a pervert had snuck into the bathroom while she was taking a shower and stolen her panties, but it was actually just me, since the novelty of wearing her clean panties on my head had diminished a little and I decided to try her freshly-worn panties instead to spice things up a bit. She was so scared, she clung shivering to me for hours! KAWAII!"

The others stared at Akane for a good long while, then stealthily began scooting away from her.

"What?" She asked, looking around at her companions, who were studiously not looking back at her. "What did I say?"

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a Siscon character they'd like to add to the story, let me know. If I like the idea, I'll fit them in somehow. No boys allowed for this one, though.


End file.
